


Reunited at Last

by NekoVi



Category: Gacha World (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoVi/pseuds/NekoVi
Summary: Cyko is starting to think he'll never see Phantom again. Until someone walks in the door, that is...





	Reunited at Last

**Author's Note:**

> So, I absolutely LOVE the Gacha games. I remember getting into them sometime last year, when I was looking for something new to play. Once I downloaded Gacha World, I got exactly what I wanted in a game: a cool storyline and a simple turn-based RPG-style battle system. From there Gacha Resort came out, and I downloaded that too. And then Cyko x Phantom came into my life. Heh. I'm a sucker for cute ships. I also like Tiff's little crush on Reed (it's freaking adorable). Anyway, I got bored one night and stayed up until 1 AM writing this, so I decided to post it. I hope you enjoy! Nya~!

 

 

Staring off into the darkness of his room at the resort is making Cyko's mind do that thing again. The thing where it wanders around to every possible thing it can within the span of time he’s zoning out. He thinks nonstop about everything that’s happened to him in the past few days.

The resort is wonderful. He’s done so many things since he first got here. Luni did an amazing job creating this place. He’s had so much fun, especially since he found someone to share the fun with.

Phantom. Just the thought of him makes Cyko’s heart speed up.

Too bad he’s gone.

Cyko’s fist clenches on the bedspread. He grabs the fabric so tightly that his fingernails poke right through it. He starts to wonder if his nails could do the same thing to someone’s skin.

Phantom disappeared. And no-one, not even the Summoner, was entirely sure where he had gone. The image of Ellie’s face telling him that Phantom had vanished from their world made his pounding heart go haywire.

He’d gone on a killing spree after he heard that news. So many of those corrupted creatures had died by his hands. The feeling of going crazy again and the feeling of blood on his hands as he sliced through everything gave him this weird, sadistic sense of joy. It clouded his judgement just enough that he almost forgot about Phantom entirely.

Then Ellie snapped him back to reality and he realized that what he was doing wasn’t good. Killing every corrupted creature he saw wasn’t going to bring Phantom back any sooner, and he knew it.

But now, thinking about it again made him want to go kill more. The bloodlust, the hungering psychopath within him wanted more blood to spill. His sadistic urges told him to cut them up nice and slowly, and watch every second of their agony until at last they gave in to the cold embrace of death. That would certainly get his mind off his own pain.

He twitches. A laugh escapes from his mouth. Sitting there in the dark staring at the wall isn’t going to fix his problems. He might as well get up and face the world. Though, the world probably doesn’t want to face him after seeing him slaughter so many things, all the while laughing like a maniac as he sliced off the heads of Cappas.

He twitches again. He flicks the lightswitch and the room appears before his eyes. He turns the lights on and off again and again. If the lightswitch can make the room appear, maybe it can make Phantom appear, too.

The flickering lights make his eyes go crazy. Cyko begins to giggle, and soon enough his giggle turns into maniacal laughter that could probably be heard at every corner of the hotel.

“WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” He throws his head back, making a noise that’s a combination of screaming and laughter.

Outside of the room, people had started to gather. Mainly DJ X, and Eve.

“Is Mr. Cykopath going to be okay, Papa?” Eve asks.

“I don’t know, Eve,” X responds. “He’s really upset. He misses Phantom a lot.”

Eve looks at the door, and then raises her hand to knock. X stops her before she can.

“I don’t think we should bother him right now,” he says. “Let’s give him some time to calm down by himself before we talk to him.”

Eve knows for a fact that her papa knows best. “Okay, papa.”

They walk away, leaving Cyko and his laughter behind them.

Cyko had given up at flickering the lights. It clearly isn’t working. No matter how many times he flicked that lightswitch, Phantom still didn’t appear out of thin air. Though, that is how he vanished, right? Into thin air? So nobody has any clue where he is?

Cyko can’t stop laughing. It’s been ages since he fell into hysterics. He falls to the ground, laughing and sobbing all at once in a big psychotic mess of emotions.

He rolls over and sees a pillow on the ground. He hugs it to his chest, longing for Phantom’s embrace but not being able to have it. You can’t exactly embrace someone who apparently vanished from this entire plane of existence.

His laughter subsides. Now he’s just crying, laying on the floor in a puddle of his own tears, hugging a pillow and wishing his boyfriend was hugging him. Nothing strange about that at all.

He grabs his cell phone and flips through his camera roll. Phantom hated taking pictures, but he put that aside and had agreed to take a few with Cyko, since he wanted to so badly. Thank goodness he had, or Cyko probably would’ve forgotten what he looked like, he’s been gone so long.

Okay, he hasn’t really been gone _that_ long, but to Cyko, it felt like he had been gone for years. He stares at the pictures and smiles at his handsome boyfriend who refused to smile for the camera. Cyko couldn’t figure out why Phantom never smiled in any of the pictures. Phantom had an amazing smile. Cyko loved it so much he could stare at it for hours.

Cyko did have one picture where Phantom was smiling, though. He had caught him mid-laugh. He wasn’t looking at the camera, but he had been looking at Cyko with that big dopey grin on his face. That was more than enough to make Cyko smile.

“I love you, Phanny.” Cyko smiles through his tears. “Please come back to me.”

No matter how badly Cyko wishes for it, it seems like it will never happen. Phantom is gone forever. No-one, not even the Summoner, can possibly bring him back.

Cyko will forever be here on the floor of his hotel room, staring at his phone, hugging a pillow, and crying.

Phantom had already been gone for days, now. It seems like he’s never coming back. It’s been three days. Three whole days. He has to be dead.

Cyko looks around and realizes he had turned the lights off before falling to the floor in hysterics. Good. The darkness is better than the light. The darkness is more comforting. It envelopes you, closes around you like a blanket. It’s like a giant embrace. Darkness is amazing. It’s comforting. You fall asleep in it. You dream in it.Phantom’s element was darkness, and Cyko loved him more than anything else in the entire world.

He hears the door open. He doesn’t even bother moving from his spot on the floor. Phantom is gone. Grief is driving him insane.

“He’s gone…” Cyko whispers. “He’s gone. He’s dead. I’ve lost him forever and nobody will ever find him-"

“Cyko, are you in here?”

“Phanny?” Cyko sits up and looks around. He can’t see anything at all, the room is so dark. Not to mention he’s been staring at a phone screen for the past while.

“Cyko? Is that you?”

“Phanny?” Cyko stands up. “Phanny, where are you? I can’t see.”

A moment later, the lights are flicked on. Standing by the lightswitch, right before Cyko’s eyes, is the very person he had just been missing.

“PHANNY!!” Cyko throws himself at him, knocking him into the wall.

“CYKO!” Phantom sounds just as happy to see him, if not happier. He wraps his arms around Cyko as tightly as he can and squeezes him even tighter.

“You’re alive!” Cyko hides his tear-streaked face in Phantom’s shoulder.

“I’m alive!” Phantom nuzzles Cyko’s hair. “And you’re okay. That’s all that matters to me.”

“Mr. Cykopath! We found Phantom!”

Cyko looks up. Standing in the doorway is Eve, and right behind her is DJ X. She’s beaming, looking like she’s the one who actually wandered between dimensions and found Phantom just for Cyko’s sake.

“Thank you,” Cyko says. “Thank you so much, Eve.”

“You’re welcome!”

Phantom chuckles. The sound of his laughter makes Cyko laugh, too. Cyko’s giggling quickly becomes full-blown maniacal laughter. He hugs Phantom so tightly that one would think he’s trying to break his ribs. Phantom responds with an ultra-tight embrace of his own.

“I missed you,” Phantom says.

Cyko forces himself to stop laughing so much. “I missed you more.”

“I missed you most.”

“I missed you more than most.”

“I missed you most times infinity.”

“I missed you most times infinity plus one.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Yes it does.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“OH YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!”

Cyko and Phantom stop their conversation and look at the doorway. The door is wide open still, and this time, standing on the other side is the Creator herself, Luni.

She has a big grin on her face. She’s giving Cyko and Phantom a look that says she totally planned for this to happen when they reunited.

“Cutest couple ever. I ship it!” She stops to think. “Then again I am the one who created you two. Haha!”

Phantom takes a deep breath. “Can you give us some privacy, Luni?”

“Of course!” She grabs the door. Just before closing it, she smirks at them. “Just don’t get too excited in there. Actually, no, get as excited as you want. You can-"

“Luni. Privacy, please.”

“Right! See you two later!” She grins and shuts the door, though Cyko and Phantom can still hear her giggling outside.

A while later and her giggling goes away. Cyko and Phantom stare into each other’s eyes for a while, both of them just thinking about how much they missed the other.

Then, Cyko throws his arms around Phantom’s neck and kisses him.

That is their first kiss. It’s rough, fiery, full of passion. Soon enough, Phantom is kissing him back, and a moment later, they’re laying on the bed together, kissing each other, their hands on each other’s bodies and tangled in each other’s hair.

The kiss breaks gradually, and they stare into each other’s eyes, foreheads touching, arms wrapped around each other and legs entwined.

“I missed you so much,” Phantom says, slightly out of breath from all of the kissing.

“I missed you more,” Cyko says.

“We’re not doing that ‘I missed you more’ thing again.”

Cyko smiles. It’s just like Phantom to say that. He pretends he doesn’t like all of the romantic, lovey-dovey couple stuff, but he does. He does like it, or he wouldn’t have done it the first time.

“Okay,” Cyko says.

“So what did you do while I was gone?”

Cyko blushes and looks away. “Well, I missed you and waited for you to return to me.”

“And?”

“And… well… about that…”

Phantom gives him a disapproving look. “You didn’t kill a bunch of stuff, did you?”

“They were all corrupted creatures. That is all I killed.”

Phantom sighs and shuts his eyes. “I guess I can’t expect anything else from someone named Cykopath.”

Cyko grins. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Cyko.” Phantom opens his eyes, and gives Cyko a smirk. “Now let’s get back to kissing.”

The look on Phantom’s face makes Cyko’s heart pound. That smirk, that sexy, sexy smirk…

“Let’s get back to kissing,” Cyko says. He can feel his entire body heating up.

A moment later and they’re lost in each other’s lips again, more passionate and in love than ever before.

And despite being told that they want privacy, Luni can’t resist sneaking a peek at them every now and again.

Hey, that’s what they get for leaving the curtains wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing. Also, I LOVE LUNI SO MUCH SHE'S HILARIOUS AND A TOTAL BOSS.  
> Anyway, I love the Gacha games, and I really, really, really wish I could draw fanart but I lack any art skills whatsoever. Since I can't draw fanart for Gacha World and LuniDev, I used my other talent: writing. I hope the other people here who like Gacha World and the other Lunime games enjoyed this little one-shot! Nya~!


End file.
